VanillaButter Fluff
by Threepink
Summary: Vanellope fought with Ralph and Rancis comforts her. VanillaButter fans only! R&R please!
1. Comforting Vanellope

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph and Vanellope and Rancis

This is my firstie please go easy one me

Please read and review!

Vanellope sighed. She just had a fight with Ralph because he didn't approve of her relationship with Rancis .

Rancis was walking along in the candy cane forest looking for a rare forest candy and heard a sigh. So, he followed the sound of the sigh and saw it was Vanellope.

Rancis ran to her and saw she was crying and tried to comfort her. "Vanellope, sweet what's the matter?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope jumped up like a candy bunny. "Rancis don't surprise me like that!" Vanellope shouted. " Are you okay Vanellope? I saw you crying" Rancis asked.

Suddenly realizing all the tears in her face, she rubbed it hastily with the sleeves on her jacket. "What tears?" she asked. "Seriously Vanellope, what's wrong?" Rancis asked.

"Ralph doesn't approve of our relationship; I wish I could run away with you, but the sugar rush game will be unplugged without me" she cried.

"Why don't you talk to Ralph again, maybe if I can show him I am good enough for you, he will approve our relationship.

"I guess I will try to talk to him" Vanellope said and suddenly whips up her candy phone from her pocket. As she was talking to Ralph, Rancis silently twiddles his thumbs and waited patiently.

Suddenly, he heard a loud squeal and turned around and ran to her as fast as he could. " What did he say?" Rancis asked.

"He said he will invite you over to his house later and see if you are good enough for me. He didn't have to do it though, you are the best boyfriend ever!" Vanellope said jumping and screaming.

And after that, they sat on a candy tree, watching the candy sunset, while unknown to them all the sugar rush racers were watching them while saying quietly, Vanellope and Rancis, sitting in a tree …

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	2. Meeting Ralph

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

On with the story!

Vanellope was jumping up and down like a candy kangaroo outside Ralph's house.

Rancis nervously knocked the door. "Well, he's not home, let's go!" Rancis said, and grabbed Vanellope and suddenly the door opened, revealing Ralph.

"Come in President FartFeathers and Rancis Fluggerbutter" Ralph said.

Rancis tried to come up with an excuse. "We were just popping by" Rancis nervously said.

"No we are not Rancis! We are staying so that Ralph can judge you" Vanellope said.

Rancis looked at Ralph. It looked like Ralph was already judging him.

"Come in kids! Felix is inside and he brought extra pies from work to share with all of you" Ralph said.

"Come on Rancis! Don't be scared, Ralph is super friendly!" Vanellope teased.

Ralph is staring at Rancis. Rancis is twiddling his thumbs.

"Guys, are you playing the silent game? You know I'm bad at it" Vanellope asked.

"Let's just go inside, shall we?" Rancis squeaked.

"Rancis is right, come on Boogerface, let's go inside" Ralph said, still staring at a boy who is about to wet his pants.

So, terrified Rancis, casual Vanellope, and a glaring Ralph walked inside his house.

Felix handed them each one pie, and returned to the penthouse.

"So, Rancis what do you like to do?" Ralph asked.

"I like racing, styling my hair, hanging out with Vanellope…. Ralph what are you doing?" Rancis asked.

Everyone looked at Ralph, who was wearing glasses and holding a clipboard and a pen, writing down something.

"What? I am writing down points for him. If he gets over 90 points, I will let you date Vanellope" Ralph said, still writing.

Soon, it was time for the results.

"Rancis points are ...

Cliffy time!

I feel kinda cruel, but I need to keep you interested!

R&R Please!


	3. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph

Last Chapter

"Rancis got 91 points!" Ralph announced.

Jumping for joy, Vanellope kissed Rancis on the cheek.

"Hey, hey that doesn't mean you could make out in my house, ok?" Ralph said, annoyed.

"Sorry Stink Brain, I am just SO HAPPY" Vanellope said, still jumping.

While she was jumping, Ralph dragged Rancis to a corner.

"Look, fancy hair she is like a daughter to me, so if you ever hurt her…." Ralph started to pound his fists, hard.

"I will never hurt her, sir" Rancis declared.

"Good, now get out there and make her happy"

Rancis proceeded to run to Vanellope and kissed her on her lips.

"I MEANT HUGGING" Ralph screamed, chasing Rancis inside the house.

Thanks for reading please R&R


End file.
